


I Felt Like It

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol reminds Therese how much she loves her.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 44





	I Felt Like It

Carol walked towards her and slipped her arms around her waist squeezing affectionately. Therese smiled and held on. They pulled themselves apart staring at one another.

“What was that for?” Therese murmured. She blinked as Carol was leaning forward, eyes slanted, transfixed. 

“I just felt like it.” Carol kissed the corner of the woman’s mouth. She gave Therese a playful shake with her arms hooked around the waistband of her skirt.

“When I’m with you, everything feels so right,” Therese spoke carefully. “Nothing else matters.” She rubbed Carol’s mid-sleeve arm, tracing her thumb over the embroidered rosebud stitched on her light pink blouse. Carol grinned and tried catching hazel eyes with her own. Therese finally took sight and held the older woman’s face once they kissed again extending it more with familarity and feeling.


End file.
